


Gold

by IamShadow21



Series: 2008_drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Challenge: 2008_drabbles, Dark, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Lockets, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Winner: 2008_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2008_drabbles from <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/2008_drabbles/395.html">Table G</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **  
>  \- Best Full Table   
>  **   
> 

_See them together? Aren’t they complementary?_

Harry and Hermione have their heads bent close, leaning in towards the portrait.

_See how clever they are? The way they bounce ideas back and forth?_

They’re both thin with deep shadows under their eyes, but they look more alive than they have in weeks now they have a new lead in their Quest. Harry is pacing, gesticulating in his excitement.

_Why are you even here? They don’t need you. They’ve forgotten you even exist._

“Ron? Ron?” Harry suddenly asks.

The evil in the heavy gold locket closes a cold fist around his heart.


End file.
